Kryb (New Earth)
Seeing the body of the recently murdered Lantern, Kyle Rayner went berserk and began physically assaulting Kryb as the Sector House fell into the atmosphere. As the other Green Lanterns prepared to leave, Kryb expelled a yellow substance from her breasts that penetrated the Green Lanterns shields. On the surface, she revealed that the substance was able to control their minds. Now under her control, Kryb forced the Lanterns to help her battle Amnee Pree. The battle induced labor in Amnee, and Kryb ordered the Green Lanterns to hold her down while she prepared to perform a Caesarian section. However, Kyle Rayner was able to break through Kryb's control and free his fellow Lanterns before Kryb could harm Amnee. Kyle and KT21 occupied Kryb while Matoo and Soranik Natu helpd Amnee give birth. The Green Lanterns soon had assistance in the form of Miri Riam of the Star Sapphire Corps, who had been summoned by Kryb's threatening of Matoo and Amnee's love for each other. After a vicious battle, Kyle, KT, and Miri were able to subdue Kryb. Kyle announced that she was going to be taken to Oa and placed in a sciencell. Fearing that Kryb could escape and threaten her child, KT attempted to execute Kryb on the spot only for Kryb to use her back sack to kill KT. Nearly escaping, Kyle Rayner imprisoned Kryb in a green energy crib while Miri Riam used her Star Sapphire Ring to encase Kryb in crystal. Because of newly added laws to the Book of Oa, Matoo and Amnee Pree decided to let Miri take Kryb to Zamaron, where Miri planned to have the Zamarons rehabilitate her. During Blackest Night, Kryb was killed by a rampaging Guy Gardner, who recently turned into a member of the Red Lantern Corps. At the time, she was protecting "her children" who had become members of the Black Lantern Corps. | Powers = * : Kryb possessed a sack-like pouch in her back which could carry young children. She also had four arms. It is unknown if her appearance is typical for her species. ** : Kryb was able to expel liquids that took control of a person who came in contact with them. The liquids invaded the target and bonded to the host's DNA, allowing Kryb to take control of his mind. Kryb was capable of expelling these liquids from her breasts in the form of breast milk. ** : Given the sheer amount of physical punishment Kryb had suffered, her endurance and stamina were considerable. | Abilities = * : With her frightening appearance and ghoulish modus operandi, Kryb had the ability to "instill great fear". | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Yellow Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sinestro Ring | Notes = *Kryb is killed in Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 43, but appears in Blackest Night Vol 1 7. This is likely an mistake on behalf of the creative team, as Tri-Eye also appears in Blackest Night #7, despite being killed in Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 40. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multiple Arms